


Alex's New Hobby

by just_chiara



Series: 13 Reasons Why Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, References To Canon Suicide Attempt, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Tumblr prompt: A relieved hug





	Alex's New Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from 2x12, after Monty takes the gun from Alex and drives away.

He was going to kill Monty.

Monty and then Alex for volunteering to go with him.

What had Alex been thinking? Like a fucking gun was going to keep him safe. Like Zach was ever going to be okay with Alex being within a hundred feet of a gun, let alone holding one in his hand.

Zach had been driving around for over an hour now but there was no sign of Alex anywhere. Where the fuck had Monty—?

_There he was_.

Alex.

Sitting on the curb, looking angry and frustrated but unharmed.

_Thank God_.

Zach was out of the car mere seconds later leaving the door open behind him. He ran to Alex and dropped down on his knees next to him, arms already pulling Alex into a hug, desperate to make sure he was really okay.

Alex was saying something about Monty, but Zach wasn’t listening. He didn’t care right now. His heart beat furiously in his chest and his hands roamed over Alex’s back and arms.

“Is scaring the shit out of me your new hobby?” he asked, interrupting Alex’s angry tirade.

Alex sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Zach hugged him tighter.


End file.
